Social Butterfly
by Protected by an Angel
Summary: You'd think he'd be able to keep track of his date, but Sakura had disappeared, as usual. It was hard being the boyfriend of a social butterfly. Part of "Verbs of Love" Series.


_**Title:**_ "Social Butterfly"  
_**Author:**_ PBAA  
_**Beta:**_ moodiful819  
_**Rating:**_ T  
_**Words Count:**_ 708  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto  
_**Paring:**_ Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Neji  
_**Part of:**_ "Verbs of Love"  
_**Verb of the Story:**_ To Socialize  
_**Summary:**_ You'd think he'd be able to keep track of his date, but Sakura had disappeared, as usual. It was hard being the boyfriend of a social butterfly. Part of "Verbs of Love" Series.  
_**Status:**_ Finished

Neji took a small sip from his sake dish as he watched his girlfriend flit from person to person across the bar floor. Ever the social butterfly, Sakura smiled and engaged all those around her in conversation with the bright enthusiasm that could only belong to her. Her speech was so animated that he could practically tell what she was saying just by reading her hands; a smirk pulled at his lips.

The couple had arrived at the party at around nine and after going to fetch their drinks, Neji noticed his date had gone missing. Determined not to look ridiculous just standing there, he went in search for her.

After five whole minutes of searching, he found Sakura. She was talking to another medic about a recent donation that the hospital had received.

"… is supposedly Tsujiomi-san's secret lover. That's why we got so much money," the fellow doctor revealed with gusto. Neji rolled his eyes at the gossip; how Sakura could stand to listen to pointless trash like this was beyond him.

"But wasn't he going to give a donation anyway?" Sakura asked, taking the drink that Neji handed her.

"Well yes, originally; but the amount got larger when Tsujiomi-san got into his—"

"I'm going to leave you now," Neji said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

"Alright," Sakura said smiling at him before turning back to her friend.

And that was how he ended up here, sitting at the bar alone.

"She leave you again?" a voice asked him. Neji turned to see Hatake Kakashi smirking at him.

"As usual," Neji said, taking another drink from his glass. Kakashi laughed.

"You know how my old student can be at times. She can get so distracted; it's a wonder she gets any work done at all."

"Tell me about it," Neji said with a slight laugh.

"Well, I'm heading out. Tell Sakura I said hi."

Kakashi turned to leave, but was immediately stopped by his former student.

"Kakashi-sensei! I didn't see you come in," Sakura said, giving her old mentor a hug.

"Yeah, I just got here. Thought I'd show up and then leave. You know me," Kakashi said with a fond smile.

"Well, then you can just go, you unsociable thing. To think Neji, I was about to offer him a drink," she said to her boyfriend.

"Then in that case, I'll have to stay," Kakashi chuckled. "But really, I should go. I have an early mission that I need to be sober for. But thank you anyway," he said with a smile that she copied. Turning back to Neji, he raised his hand in farewell. "It was nice see you again, Neji."

"You too, Kakashi," Neji said, nodding.

With one last good-bye, Kakashi ruffled Sakura's hair affectionately. "Bye-bye Sakura-chan," he teased.

"I love you too, Kaka-sensei," the kunoichi sneered as she aimed a kick at his retreating figure before sighing heavily as she turned back to her boyfriend.

"I hate it when he does that," Sakura scowled.

"Hate what?" Neji asked.

"When he ruffles my hair like that. It makes me feel like I'm one of his students again," she said taking a seat next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?"

"A little; are you getting bored?"

"Have been ever since we got here," he replied flatly.

"Have you been sitting here the entire time?"

"No, I got our drinks," Neji shot back, inwardly squirming at how lame his reply was. Had he been reduced to such lows already?

"Speaking of which, I need another one. I'm kinda low," Sakura said, waving her drink under his nose to prove her point. Neji smirked.

"I'll tell you what," he began as his girlfriend made a small sound of protest when her pillow made a sudden movement. "I'll make you another one when we get home."

"But we just got here," Sakura whined.

"Yeah, we've only been here for two hours. It's like we just stepped through the door. Besides if we go now, I'll even make you something to eat."

"Hyuuga Neji making me food? Now that's tempting," Sakura said with a half-smile before getting up to follow her boyfriend out of the crowded, smoky room.

* * *

Author's Note:

This piece is part of my new series called "Verbs of Love." "Verbs of Love" is just a group of one-shots focusing around a verb. The main reason to why each one-shot is separate rather than being under one story is so that it is just easier for me to got to each story and organize them. I plan to eventually put them together in one story, but for now this is how "Verbs of Love" will be set up.  
I cannot guarantee that I will update "Verbs of Love" regularly. It will probably wind up being my outlet of miscellaneous one-shots that are all connected. Try wrapping your mind around that one.

And no, I will not continue this story. This is a one-shot and always will be. I'm not going to change my mind, so don't even try to sway my decision.

Another thing, the only reason "Social Butterfly" is rated T is to be safe. There isn't any cussing or sex, but there are adults drinking, so I went with T. I don't really feel like getting into trouble for under-rating a story. I mean, how silly is that.

Also, I'm taking up requests! For the first time! For more details see my profile where all the details are.  
I am actually really excited about this. But knowing my luck, I probably won't get a single request. I'm praying I get at least one.

* * *

Review are appreciated, as always.


End file.
